Choices
by Demon-MatchMaker-Mira
Summary: After Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games they decided to invite Sabertooth to go to the Hot Springs with them to settle their differences and become friends, even though most were opposed to this idea they had to do it because of the guild masters decisions. But what happens when someone takes the friendship thing too far for someone's likings? READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone I decided to write another fanfiction when a brilliant idea popped into my head so I decided to write it! hope you like it!**

**PLEASE READ REVEIW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

* * *

It started out as a normal day at Fairy Tail, Gray and Natsu were fighting, Erza was breaking it up with her terror, Jet and Droy were arguing over Levie, Gajeel was mumbling about how stupid they were, Cana was drinking, the Thunder Legion were all worshiping Laxus, and Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking a strawberry shake.

Then out of no where Mira came rushing out of Master's office squealing very loudly! "Hey Mira, what are you squealing about?" Asked a very drunk Cana. "I... I... I..." Mira said trying to get a breath. "Spit it out woman!" Laxus spoke up. "I j-just had a gr-great idea!" Everyone in the guild looked at each other. "Oh no!" Everyone said all at once making it easy for Mira to hear. Then she stood up not out of breath anymore and turned into her she-devil form. "What? Is there something wrong with my ideas?" Asked Mira in a dangerous voice. "N-no Mira!" Then she turned back into her normal form. "Good!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Now all I was going to say is that I had a great idea and that master agreed with it and we are going to explain it tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. so everyone needs to be there at that time," an evil smile appeared on her face, "and if you don't show up I will come get you myself!" she spoke dangerously. After that everyone gulped! "We'll be there tomorrow!" Everyone said again in union. "Good!" Exclaimed Mira with a sweet smile on her face again. At that point everyone was thinking the same thing.

_What horror do we all have to go through this time!?_

**1:58p.m. The next day.**

_Lucy's POV_

I walked into the guild hoping to avoid the wrath of Mira. As I entered I saw that everyone else was there, so I decided to walk up to Levie and stand next to her. Levie and I were in a conversation about a really good book I was reading when Mira came up and started talking. "Hello everyone! Everyone is here now so we will get started!" Then Gramps came up and started to talk. "As Mira told you yesterday, Mira came to me with a very good idea that I agreed with! Sense you have been working very hard and won the Grand Magic Games Mira thought it would be a good idea to take a vacation and make friends with our foes!" Everyone was happy about the vacation part but a little confused on what he meant about the last part.

"What do you mean by making friends with our foes Gramps?" Asked a very confused Natsu. "Well we have decided to go to the Hot Springs for a vacation and have invited Sabertooth to come with us, and they have already excepted our offer!" Everyone was shocked except for Mira, Erza, and Laxus. "WHAT! YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO THERE WITH THOSE.. THOSE..." Natsu started but before he could finish a voice boomed loud over his. "NATSU I HAVE CHOSEN THIS AND IF YOU CAUSE ANY TROUBLE YOU WILL FACE GREAT PUNISHMENT!" Yelled Master as he grew twenty times bigger. "Fine!" Natsu grumbled. "Good, now you guys can go home and start packing, we leave tomorrow at noon and the trip lasts for two weeks so be prepared!" With that everyone left the guild and went home to start packing.

**At Sabertooth**

"WHAT YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH THOSE DUMB FAIRY'S FOR TWO WEEKS!" complained a very angry Sting. "DO YOU DIFIE ME!" Their masters voice rang through the whole guild hall. "YOU WILL DO AS TOLD!" He yelled again. "Fine!" Sting grumbled. "Good, now you have tonight to pack we leave tomorrow at noon!" Said Master Jiemma. After that everyone left their guild hall to go pack.

**At Sting and Rogue's house**

"Ugh, what has gotten into master he would never except something like this from those fairies!" Sting said angrily while throwing clothes in a suit case. "You heard him Sting, he wants to try and get along with the Fairy Tail guild and maybe even join forces." Said Rogue with the same emotionless tone. "Yeah but we don't need to join forces with those stupid fairies!" Sting said tossing another item of clothing into his suit case. "Sting you should try to get along with them." Said Rogue still with his emotionless voice. "Like hell I will!" Sting mumbled.

**At Lucy's house**

"NATSU GET OUT!" yelled Lucy while trying to get him off her bed. Both Lucy and Natsu had all their things packed, but now Natsu wanted to stay the night at Lucy's apartment but wouldn't get off of her bed. "Come on Lucy why can't you sleep on the couch?" complained Natsu. A vain popped on Lucy's forehead. "BECAUSE THIS IS MY HOUSE SO GET OUT OF MY BED!" yelled Lucy as she did one of her 'Lucy kicks' on Natsu which sent him flying out of her bed. Lucy quickly laid down on her bed so Natsu couldn't then shut off the lights. "Good night Natsu!" Hummed the blond mage.

* * *

**So as I said before I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE READ REVEIW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey everyone! Finally I got out chapter two! I think that this story will be better then my first story when I start to get into the main plot!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

_No one's POV_

**The next day at the train station**

Everyone was at the train station packed and ready to go waiting for the train. "Ugh, why'd we have to take the train!" Natsu complained, even thinking about riding on a train made Natsu feel sick. "Huh, Natsu's motion sickness is really funny to watch, you think I should bring a bowl of popcorn?" Lucy whispered to Gray, in return Gray snickered. Natsu had heard what Lucy said because of his dragon hearing. "Hey, don't be saying stuff like that Lucy!" Yelled Natsu with all the strength he had. Lucy and Gray just laughed at the fact that Natsu had heard Lucy's little comment.

Finally the train arrived and everyone got on. Mira sat next to master and across from Fried, Laxus was sitting next to Fried and across from Gramps, Erza and Jallel were sitting next to each other and across from Lisanna and Elfman, Bickslow and Evergreen were sitting next to each other and across from Macao and Wakaba, Levy was sitting next to Gajeel with Lily in her lap and across from Jet and Droy, Wendy was sitting next to Romeo and across from Happy and Carla, Cana was sitting next to Guildarts and across from Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka, and Lucy sat next to Natsu and across from Gray and Juvia.

Once the train started moving Natsu fell onto Lucy's lap as his face turned green. "Don't you dare throw up on me or I'll tell Mira you ruined a very romantic moment between me and Gray!" Lucy warned. At the thought of what Mira might do to Natsu Natsu's motion sickness seemed to have just gone away. Gray started to laugh at the fact that Lucy actually scared the motion sickness out of Natsu, Natsu was telling Gray to shut up, and Juvia started to babble about how her love rival was going to be drown by her waves of anger! Lucy just ignored everything and looked out the train window wondering what it will be like to be with Sabertooth for two weeks.

**With Sting and Rogue**

_Rogue's POV_

We were waiting for the train to come, not that me or Sting were excited about riding a train. Even though Sting didn't want to take this opportunity I did. It might be nice to set aside our rivalry and make new friends. "Hey Rogue do you think we could walk to the hot springs?" Sting asked not looking forward to riding the train. "No Sting!" I said a little annoyed. "Why not!" Sting complained. "Because, by the time we walked there the vacation would be halfway over." I informed. "Good, I don't want to be there with those fairies anyway." Sting mumbled under his breath.

_I swear he can be the most annoying and stubborn person in the world!_

I shook my head and then faced the upcoming train, knowing I wasn't going to enjoy riding the train ether. "Oh, well!" I said and climbed on the train. I felt a little uneasy but I managed to make it to my seat without getting sick. As for Sting, well lets just say he wasn't so lucky.

**Back to Fairy Tail**

The train had arrived at its destination and now everyone was waling to the Hot Springs Resort. "Are we there yet?" Natsu complained. "No!" Lucy replied for the millionth time. "Are we there ye-." Gajeel interrupted. "Shut the hell up she'll let you know if we're there when we get there!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu. "Ugh!" Natsu groaned. "Hey Natsu," Lucy started, "we're here!" Natsu brightened up. "Alright!" He yelled in excitement. "Okay, everyone listen up," Erza started. "Some people will be partnered up with one person from Sabertooth and will share a room with that person! Now your room numbers and the match ups are, Gray and Rufus in room 109, Orga and Laxus in room 110, Minerva and myself in room 111, oh and I forgot Sting and Rogue are going to be in a room together because they refused to be separated so they will be with Lucy in room 112." Lucy's jaw dropped all the way to the ground along with Natsu and Gray. "The rest of you can come look at this sheet to figure out your partner and your room number.

Everyone went to look at the sheet except for the people Erza already told. "You really trust Lucy sharing a room with those too!?" Natsu asked a little upset. "Yeah I got to agree with Natsu on this one they might try something funny!" Gray backed Natsu up. "I'm sorry but those are the match ups!" Erza told them. "It's fine!" Lucy said, and with that everyone walked into the hotel building.

**Meanwhile at Sabertooth**

Everyone had just found out who they were being paired up with. "Ha, Minerva has to share a room with Titania!" Sting smirked. "What about you Sting? You have to share a room with that blond chick!" Rufus said to Sting. "Yeah well she's hot so I'm cool with that! Besides Rogue's ganna be there too so I don't care!"Sting replied. "Such a child!" Rogue whispered under his breath. "What?" Sting asked. "Nothing we should get to our rooms and get ready we're suppose to spend this evening with the Fairy Tail members at the beach." Then everyone left to go to their rooms.

**In room 112**

Lucy was getting ready to go to the beach as she put on her new plain red bikini. She was all ready and about to walk out the door of the hotel room when she heard voices and a key turning in the lock. Lucy sqeeled and quickly grabbed a towel to cover up as the door opened.

* * *

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter and plan on reading more! If you have a request for a story let me know and I will happily take it!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone! Just finished Chapter 3 I hope you Like it!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

As the door opened I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. "Sting, why can't you just listen to master and get along with the Fairy Tail members?" The shadow dragon slayer asked the light dragon slayer, as they walked in. "Because they're a bunch of weaklings!" He replied. Then they noticed I was standing there watching them. "Really? We're the weaklings!?" I asked/yelled at Sting. "Watch it blondie!" He said with his face now a few inches from mine. For a while we stared daggers at each other, then Rogue interrupted our very fun (NOT) stare down.

"Um, hi you must be Lucy, I'm Rogue and this is Sting." He said with no emotion, but he was way more of a gentleman then Sting was! "Hi Rogue I'm ready so I'm ganna go down to the beach I'll see you down there." I said in reply, then slipped past them and out of the hotel room. I started to run down the hall and I kept looking back at the room I had just came from to make sure that Sting and Rogue weren't following me.

As I was running and not paying any attention I hit someone and fell over. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was running!" I apologized looking at the ground while rubbing my head. "Yeah I could tell, you okay Lucy?" A familiar voice said with an outstretched hand. I looked up to see that the owner of the hand was Gray and standing next to him was Natsu, and Rufus. I took Gray's hand and pulled myself up with some help from him. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I insisted. "Um, then why are you wearing a towel around you while running down the hall and not paying attention to were you're going?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed. "Well, lets just say Sting and I didn't get off to a good start." I said scratching the back of my head and laughing a little bit. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Natsu asked. "No, he didn't." I answered. "Well, I knew Sting wasn't going to get along, but don't worry Rogues with him so you should be fine!" Rufus interfered. "Are you and Gray getting along?" I asked Rufus. "Actually we are getting along quite well!" He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Hold on Luce, why are you wearing a towel? Did they try something funny!?" Natsu asked. "No as a matter of fact we didn't!" Sting said from behind me. I jumped at the sound of his voice and fell into Gray again. "Sorry Gray." I said moving away. "It's fine." He said back. "Hey, blondie why are you wearing a towel?" Sting asked like he had a right to know. "None of your business!" I said harshly. "Ooh, sounds like your not ganna be a nice one!" He said smirking like an ass.

"Come on guys I want to go to the beach!" I said turning to walk down the staircase. Then everyone followed.

**At the beach**

"Okay, it looks like everyone is here except for Lucy's group, Gray's group, and Natsu!" Erza said to the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members already there. Just then Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Rufus, Sting, and Rogue walked up to the rest of the members of the two guilds. "Alright now that everyone is here we're going to explain what will happen in the next two weeks. First you all have your own partner or for some of you partners. during the day you will do whatever you want, but it has to be with your partner(s). Then every evening around 4:00 we will have something planed for that evening and you will be informed about it that morning. Tonight's event will be relaxing at the beach you may do whatever you want as long as you stay in the beach area! Now lets have some fun!" Everyone cheered and started to go off doing different things at the beach.

_Lucy's POV_

"Hey Luce, you wanna come hang with us?" Natsu asked with a cute smile on his face. "Sure why not!" I said happily. "What are we doing?" I asked curios to find out. "How about we have a piggy back race from the bridge to Sting and Rogue?" Rufus suggested. "Okay, you're on!" Gray said. "We should have a prize for the winner!" I suggested. Then Rufus gave an evil smirk. He grabbed Gray and Natsu and dragged them away from me and said something I couldn't hear.

_Rufus's POV_

I grabbed Gray and Natsu and dragged them away from Lucy to tell them my idea of the prize for the winner. "How about this, whoever wins gets to take Lucy to the event for tomorrows evening?" I said. Gray and Natsu smiled at that. "You're on!" They both said at the same time. We all shook our heads in agreement and then walked back over to Lucy.

_I got to admit, Sting and Rogue are pretty damn lucky to have this hot chick as their partner!_

_Lucy's POV_

After Rufus said something to Gray and Natsu they all nodded and came back over to were I am. "What was that about?" I asked very curious. "We decided on what the prize for the winner of the game will be!" Rufus replied. "What is the prize?" I pushed on. "Just something between me and the guys!" He said. I pouted a little. "Okay, Lucy get on my back!" Rufus said. I stood there for a minute a little shocked. "I don't think you want me on your back I could brake it or something!" I said hoping he wouldn't still want me on his back. "Yeah right, you're a skinny ass girl don't give me that!" He said laughing. "No I'm serious lots of people have tolled me I'm heavy!" At that he laughed. "Well I'll manage!" He said back. I figured there was no use in trying to talk him out of wanting me to be his piggy back partner so I went and climbed on his back. It felt weird sense he was only wearing swim trunks and I was only wearing my bikini but I got over it. "You lied, your not heavy at all you're extremely light!" He said denying what I had said before. "Hey, why is Lucy your partner!" Gray complained. "Because I got to her first!" Rufus said smirking. I blushed a little. "Fine!" Gray said with Natsu hopping on his back. "Jeez Flame Brain your fat!" Gray yelled at Natsu. "Shut it Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back. Rufus interrupted. "Ready, set, GO!" He yelled and like that the boys took off running. Rufus and I were in the lead and Gray and Natsu were not too far behind us.

As Gray and Natsu started to catch up Rufus ran even faster! We were now only a few feet from Sting and Rogue and they stared at us as we were coming at them. Just before we were about to take Rogue out Rufus stopped and told me to tap Rogue on the shoulder so I did. "Yeah! We won!" Rufus yelled excitedly as we gave each other a high five while laughing, then I got off of Rufus's back and turned to see Gray and Natsu arguing. "Your too slow Stripper!" Natsu yelled. "No it's because you're too fat Fire Freak!" Gray yelled back. "Do I hear fighting!?" Erza yelled. "No not at all!" Gray said slinging his arm around Natsu. "Nope we're best buds!" Natsu said slinging his arm around Gray. "Good!" Erza said then walked away. Gray and Natsu pulled their arms back and began to pout. "Ha, I win the prize!" Rufus rubbed it in. "What prize?" Rogue asked. Rufus only smiled at me.

_ Oh no!_

* * *

**Hey again hope you enjoyed this chapter! Are you excited to see what event will happen that Rufus will be taking Lucy to?!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone! I'm beginning to feel like my story's are terrible and I have been thinking about deleting them! Please leave a review and let me know if you think I should too! For now though I will keep posting chapters! (Got nothing to do in my spar time)**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

_Sting's POV_

After Blondie, Salamander, Ice Freak, and Rufus had finished their race Rufus yelled something about winning a prize, this got me a little interested but before I could ask anything Rogue spoke up. "What prize?" He asked. The thing that made me even more interested was that Rufus wouldn't tell us what it was, he just looked at Blondie and smirked.

_ Huh, I got to admit she looks pretty hot in that swim suit._

"Yeah Rufus, what is the prize?" I asked full of curiosity. "It's just a little something I came up with!" Rufus replied. "Hey Lucy, do you guys want to play volleyball with us?" Titania asked Blondie. "Sure! Do you guys want to play?" Blondie asked the rest of us. "Sure why not." I said in a bored tone.

_Lucy's POV_

We all walked over to a net and stood lined up next to each other. The game was Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth.

**Team Fairy Tail**

_Erza_

_Natsu_

_Gray_

_Lucy_

_Juvia_

**Team Sabertooth**

_Minerva_

_Sting_

_Rogue_

_Rufus_

_Orga_

"All right brats, listen up, this is just a friendly game of volleyball! However the winning team gets a prize so... Don't lose Fairy Tail!... I mean have fun children!" Master said. "Let the game begin!" Said Jiemma the guild master of Sabertooth.

Team Sabertooth started off with the ball, and it was Rogue's serve. He threw the ball up into the air and then spiked it over the net to our side, but before it could hit the ground in front of me I dove for it and hit it straight up, then Erza set it for Natsu and Natsu spiked it to the other side so hard it hit the ground and left a small crater in the sand. My team cheered for our point and it was now Erza's serve. She put the ball in her left hand, and then gracefully hit it with her right hand making it go over the net, and straight to Orga who hit it with both his hands cupped. Then Sting jumped up and spiked the ball to Gray who hit it back over before it could hit the ground, Rufus set the ball for Rogue who then went to hit it over the net but before he could Minerva interfered making them ram into each other, letting the ball hit the ground. Both of them annoyed at the other stood up to continue the game.

"Come on Sabertooth, you can do better then this!" Master Jiemma yelled at his guild. "Don't allow them to beat you brats!" Master Mokarov yelled to us. "Just a friendly game? Huh!" I said remembering how they had said it was just a friendly game. Then before the game went on Mira walked up and whispered something to the guild masters. When she was done both nodded and then Mira walked up to us. "Okay team Fairy Tail and team Sabertooth, as we said before the winning team gets a prize but we want to see a really good game so the losing team will have to do something that I choose for them to do!" She said smiling. "So in other words the losing team gets punished!" Natsu said a little under his breath. Normally I would have thought Mira would beat Natsu to a pulp, but she didn't. "Yup that's right!" Mira said all cheery.

_Well that was weird! I would have thought we would need to replace Natsu with someone else because of Mira beating the crap out of him!_

Everyone on team Fairy Tail had horrified looks on their faces! "Well, get back to the game brats!" Gramps ordered. With that we were determined to win!

It was still Erza's serve, and this time she threw the ball in the air and then spiked it over the net straight to Sting who went and set the ball for Rogue. Rogue then jumped up and spiked the ball to Team Fairy Tail's side allowing it to hit the ground in front of Juvia because she was too focused on Gray. "Juvia," Natsu yelled, "get your head in the game! Stripper do something!" Natsu said to Gray and Juvia, earning a glare from Gray. "Fine," Gray sighed, "Juvia, if we win this game then I will... give... you... a... kiss!" He said hesitantly. Juvia's eyes grew big and hearts surrounded her. "Did you hear that love rival! Gray-sama is going to give Juvia a kiss!" Juvia said getting in Lucy's face. "Um, Juvia we have to win the game first! Which means you need to focus on the game!" Natsu said interrupting Juvia's moment of bragging. "You're right," she said a look of determination in her eye, "I must win this for Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

"Wow, these Fairies are weird!" Orga said as he watched the scene of Juvia getting really serious. "Alright let's continue the game! Oh, and by the way what are we going to?" Lucy asked. "Oh, that's right," Erza said remembering that they had to have a certain amount of points, "the first team that gets to 15 points wins!" she finished. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Mira then put out a score board with the team's points on it.

**Team Fairy Tail**

_Points: 2_

**Team Sabertooth**

_Points: 2_

"We're tied right now but we've gotta win this! If we don't we have to face Mira's punishment!" Lucy said shivering at the thought of what Mira might make them do, being the Demon-Matchmaker she was.

At that everyone was way more energetic and ready to win. The game then continued.

It was Sabertooth's serve and the person serving was Sting. He hit the ball underhand to Fairy Tail's side in front of Erza, Erza then bumped it into the air for Gray to set and then Juvia spiked it hitting on the line just so it wasn't out getting them another point.

**Time skip, Later in the tournament**

(Sorry didn't think you would want to sit and read about them hitting the ball) It was a very intense moment the score was tied at 14 to 14 and EVERYONE was sweating, including the guild masters. It was Sabertooth's serve and it was Minerva serving. She threw the ball in the air and hit it with her right hand making it go over the net with extreme force! "Huh, stop that Fairies!" Minerva said smirking. Lucy dove for the ball and a huge dust cloud was created making it hard for anyone to see what happened. A few seconds later they all heard the ball hit the ground!

* * *

Ooo, who's side did it land on!? Hey everyone! hope you enjoyed this chapter! not a lot of people leave reviews so it makes it hard for me to know if you like my story or not!

PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!

**Also I was thinking about writing another story but I can't seem to think of what it should be about!:( So please if you have any suggestions PM me and I will gladly take all ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_No One's POV_

After the dust cloud cleared everyone saw who the winning point went to. "And the wining team of the volleyball tournament is... Sabertooth!" Mira called out happily. Lucy had her face in the sand and wanted it to stay there! She was so embarrassed! "Hey Lucy Heartfilia, you did very well! I'm surprised you are even still alive with how hard that ball could have hit your head! Anyway, good game!" Lucy looked up to see... Minerva! She was holding out her hand for Lucy to take to help her up. Gladly Lucy took Minerva's hand and Minerva pulled Lucy up with a smile on her face.

"Th-thanks Minerva!" Lucy stuttered a little surprised. "You're welcome! Now we should be good sports and congratulate everyone on their good effort!" Minerva said still smiling. This was a whole different Minerva, but Lucy liked her way better this way. Lucy's bright smile then again appeared as she walked up to the other players. "Hey blondie, good game!" Sting said holding out his hand for Lucy to shake and so she did. "Yeah, good game Stingy-bee!" Lucy said giggling at the name she gave him. Then she moved on to the other members of the Sabertooth guild. "Good Game's" were heard all around the volleyball area, and a lot of hand shaking was seen, even from the masters who were smiling!

"So what's the winning prize and the losing punishment?" Natsu asked a little afraid of what the punishment was going to be. "Ah, well the winning team gets to chose the event going on tomorrow evening and the losing team has to... (whisper, whisper)" After Mira told everyone what the punishment was they wished they had played harder and better! Although the punishment shouldn't be too bad for some of them! "Alright, it's about time we head back to our rooms this evening's activities is over!" Master Makarov yelled so everyone would hear him. With that everyone went back to their rooms.

_Lucy's POV_

I was sitting in the room with Sting and Rogue. An awkward silence was all that was going on as we all exchanged looks. Finally I decided I didn't want to stay in the room anymore. "Um, I'm ganna take a walk!" I said walking out of the room.

_Jeez that wasn't weird at all! I wonder what it will be like to spend two weeks with those two? Although I don't mind Rogue so much, he seems to be nice!_

I was now exiting the hotel building and walking towards the beach. As I walked I stared up at the night sky, the stars were so beautiful and the moon shined bright! I continued to walk along the beach when I noticed someone sitting by the water. I walked a little closer to see if it was anyone I knew. As I got closer the person turned their head to look at me and I realized that the person was Rufus. For some reason I wasn't sure what to do I kind of wanted to sit and talk to Rufus, but I felt like I should keep walking encase he didn't want to talk to me. "You know I don't bite!" He said patting the sand next to him. I smiled and went to sit down next to him.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked a little curious. "I like to be out at night and look at the stars! What about you?" Rufus replied and asked. "Oh, it was just awkward being in the room with Sting and Rogue." I said. "Ah, yeah it will be like that for a little, but you guys will start to get used to it!" He said with a laugh. A breeze blew by while we were sitting and I shivered. I was only wearing a tank top with shorts for my night outfit. "You look cold, here take this." Rufus said taking off his jacket and putting it on me. I blushed a little.

_Rufus doesn't seem too bad! He might be a good friend!_

"Thanks!" I said smiling a little at him. After that I stared up at the sky for a bit. I began to feel sleepy and my eyelids got heavier. Then I dozed off into sleep resting my head on something soft.

_Rufus's POV_

I looked at the blond mage as she stair at the sky, she was so beautiful! Then she looked like she was getting a bit tired, I was going to suggest that she head back to her hotel room for some rest but before I knew it she had fallen asleep, and was resting her head on my lap. I sighed and laid back in the sand staring up at the sky admiring the beauty when I felt tired as I slowly drifted of to sleep.

**The next day**

_No One's POV_

It was a bright morning, everyone from the guilds were waking up and getting ready for the day with their partners, well everyone except for Lucy and Rufus who were still asleep on the beach. Lucy was still laying on Rufus's lap and they were both in a deep sleep. That was until a loud scream awakened them. "Ahhhhhh, this is so cute! My love signals are going off!" Mira screamed as she looked at a picture she had taken of Lucy sleeping on Rufus's lap. With this Rufus and Lucy shot up wide awake as they looked at each other remembering that they had fallen asleep on the beach... TOGETHER!

They quickly jumped up and ran for their rooms hoping that Mira was the only one that saw them.

As Lucy ran in her room and slammed the door shut she was startled as Sting walked out of the bath room wearing a towel and his hair was wet. "Why are you in such a hurry blondie? And how come you didn't sleep in the room last night?" Sting asked getting closer and closer making Lucy feel uncomfortable. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She screamed as she ran out of her room and down the halls clutching a jacket in her hand. She finally stopped when she realized she had no clue wear she was going. Then a door next to her opened and a familiar pink hared mage stepped out. "Are you okay Luce?" Natsu asked a little concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine there's nothing wrong!" She said smiling. Natsu then noticed Rufus's jacket in Lucy's hand. "Why do you have Rufus's jacket?" Natsu questioned. Lucy's cheeks got darker then Erza's hair.

At that moment Rufus stepped out of his room with Gray. He looked over at Lucy and Gray and noticed Lucy was holding his jacket. "Um..." Was all Lucy could say. "Well, Luce why do you have his jacket?" Natsu asked. All Lucy could do was stand there speechless.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter I will not be able to post chapters as often anymore!:( Hopefully I will find a way to post chapters at all!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	6. AN

**Hey guys! I know I havent posted a chapter in a longggg time! I really am sorry! I am starting to work on chapters again! But it's at my babysitting job so they may not be too long!:( Sorry about that! Also I have a new story that I posted to my blog I will give the web address to anyone that wants to read it just pm me! and my friend is posting a really good story on her blog and I will also give you the web address to anyone who wants to read it, just pm me. Anyway I will try hard to post more chapters but please check out mine and my friends blogs! Luv you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I didn't know what to say at first, and then something popped into my head. "Oh, Rufus you left this at the beach last night." I said walking up to Rufus and handing him his jacket. At first I thought he was going to speak up and ruin everything, but he played along. "Ah yes, thank you Lucy!" Natsu looked convinced. "Okay, I'm hungry lets go eat! Gray I'll race you!" Natsu said taking off down the hall, with Gray not far behind him. "Thanks!" I said turning to Rufus. "No problem!" He said walking next to me. A slight blush appeared on my face, and Rufus must have guessed what I was thinking about, as he began to blush too.

The rest of the trip to the dining hall was silent. When we got there my jaw dropped to the floor. The dining hall was a huge room, with decorations all over, and a fancy bar with all sorts of food.

Natsu had already started eating everything he could find with Happy next to him doing the same thing. Everyone else was eating while talking. After a while of eating and talking Mira had to make an announcement. "Alright everyone, this evening's event will be… A huge game of truth or dare!" Everyone looked horrified except for the Sabertooth members. _They have no clue what it's like to play truth or dare with Mira!_ I remembered the first, and I thought the only time I would play truth or dare with Mira.

*_Flashback*_

"Okay Lucy truth or dare?" Mira asked with a sly smile on her face. "Um… Dare?" Natsu and Gray looked scared. "Why Lucy!" They both hid. "Okay, Lucy I dare you to *_whisper, whisper, whisper* _then you're done." I looked more horrified than ever, so did Natsu and Gray.

_*End of Flashback*_

Let's just say I really don't want to play tonight!

"So what are we doing today Blondie?" Sting asked. "Um… do you guys want to go to the bookstore?" I asked. Rogue said yes so we all went to the bookstore and the rest of the day we spent reading and talking. "Okay everyone it's time to start the game!" Mira sang happily.

_OH NO!_

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry don't have time for a good authors note I'm at the library and it's about to close!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

We were all sitting in a huge circle on the roof of the hotel. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Mira asked. No one said anything. "Okay, Lucy thank you for volunteering!" Mira said choosing for Luce. "WH-what! I don't want to go first!" Luce protested. "Truth or dare?" Mira asked not letting Luce win this conversation. "Fine, I pick truth." Luce said with a pout. "Hmm," Mira gave an evil grin, "who, out of the boys on this roof would you trust with your life?" Lucy thought for a little. I was sweating, but I didn't know why, I guess I was hoping she would say me. "Probably Natsu, I mean he always saves me anyway." Lucy said smiling at me. I felt good after that. "Okay, now you pick someone to go Lucy." Mira explained with a sly smile. "Um… Sting, truth or dare?" Luce asked. "Dare, duh!" Sting rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be good!" Mira whispered rubbing her hands together.

* * *

**Sorry everyone! I know, I know, It's really short but again I am working at the library and I don't have much time left. On the bright side I got another chapter for my other story posted! and I'm planning on trying to get another computer and post some more, but if I can't then I will try to make it to the library Monday! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Sting's POV_

It was now my turn and I had picked dare. "Hey Lucy come here!" The demon called over to Blondie. I watched Blondie jog over to the demon and the demon whispered in Blondies ear, so quietly I couldn't even hear with my dragon hearing. After the demon had finished whispering Blondie began to blush. "Okay, Sting I dare you to take the girl you like down into your room for fifteen minutes and do whatever." Blondie said trying hard not to blush. I stopped to think for a little bit and looked around the room at all the girls. "Okay, Blondie lets go." I said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down to our hotel room.

_Lucy's POV_

As soon as Sting grabbed my arm I knew I shouldn't have listened to Mira, I wanted to pull away but I couldn't, so I just went along. As soon as Sting and I got in the room I was sweating like crazy and my face was a darker red then Erza's hair. I thought for sure Sting was going to be some purvey jerk, but when we got in the room he sat down on the bed and let go of my hand, not doing anything. "Um… Wha-" I was cut off by Sting pulling me into a kiss. I didn't know what to do, I stood there frozen, what was I thinking!

* * *

**Hey everyone! I have to say I LOVE ALL OF YOU! But I want to give a special thanks to all the people who review follow and favorite! I got on and saw all the reviews I got and they inspired me to really try to get going on my story's! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Lucy's POV_

I knew I shouldn't have listened to Mira. Sting broke the kiss when we heard the door to the room open. I looked over to see an angry Natsu in the door way. "Get away from her!" He yelled at Sting. "Are you going to make me?" Sting said grabbing my waist. "Stop touching her!" Natsu yelled. "Make me!" Sting yelled back. "Guys knock it off!" I said struggling to get free of Sting's grip, which got tighter. "Sting let go! You're hurting me!" I yelled as his grip kept on getting tighter. "NO, I won't!" Sting yelled pulling me close. "That's it!" Natsu said jumping at Sting. "Stop it!" I yelled before Natsu could do anything. The room was silent as Natsu and Sting stood there and glared at each other. Just in the nick of time Mira came in the room and separated them taking Natsu into a different room as I followed them. "Okay I think the game is done for tonight. Lucy, why don't you stay with Natsu for tonight? We'll see if things cool off tomorrow?" Mira said. I shook my head in understanding. After Mira left I laid down on the bed ready to go to sleep. A million things went through my head as I started to doze off to sleep. The last thing that I felt was a pair of arms wrap around me and then I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I woke up the next morning around 7:00; there was no one in the room when I got up. I decided to get dressed and go down to the beach for a little. I put on a simple spaghetti strap white dress with my white and gold bikini underneath. As I walked out of the room I bumped into Gray. "Oh, hey Gray!" I said smiling faintly still a little tired and thinking about the night before. "Hey, I'm sorry about the other night." Gray said. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault." I said smiling a little brighter. "Well, do you want to walk to the beach with me?" Gray asked. "Oh you're going there too?" I questioned. "Yeah Rogue, Rufus, Gajeel, Orga, and I are all meeting there." Gray answered. "Oh cool, I guess I'll hang out with you guys then." I said walking along with Gray. "Alright, so I do have a question though." Gray said looking the other way. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked trying to look at Gray. "Well, tonight the event is a dance, and the guys are supposed to ask a girl, and I was wondering if maybe… you would go with me." Gray said getting quiet. I smiled brightly, "Of course!" Gray looked at me like I was crazy. "So, you do want to go with me?" He asked again. "Yes Gray, I do!" I said trying to make it more obvious. "Oh, well I want to take you shopping for a dress and an outfit for me later today, do you want to go?" Gray offered. "You're the best Gray!" I said laughing and grabbing Gray's arm. "Let's just hang out for now." I said walking still holding onto Gray's arm.

_What am I doing? I mean of course I want to go to the dance with Gray, but why am I acting like we're a couple?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Okay just saying now, I am still not sure who Lucy is going to end up with. So this chapter doesn't mean this is a Graylu. I want you to leave a review and tell me who you think Lucy should end up with in this story!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Lucy's POV_

I was still holding Gray's arm when we walked out to the beach and met up with Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Gajeel. "Hey guys!" I called waving my hand and letting go of Gray's arm. "Hey Lucy, gray." Rufus said. "So, what are we doing?" I asked. "Well, us guys are doing a competition and whoever loses has to walk up to the girl they like and kiss her." Gajeel explained without a care in the world. "Oh, I see, what are you guys doing?" I asked. "That's the thing," Gray started, "we don't know what we should do." I put my finger on my chin as I thought for a minute. "You could do an obstacle course." I suggested. "Perfect that's it!" They all said.

After a few minutes they had set up the obstacle course and already started. Gray was in first then Rufus, Orga, Gajeel, and Rogue. "Gajeel and Rogue were slowly getting off the car obstacle as everyone finished. After everyone had crossed the finish line Gajeel came in fourth place and Rogue came in last. "So, Rogue you have to kiss the girl you like tonight at the dance." Gray announced with a grin.

_No One's POV_

Little did Gray know what would happen later that night to cause a major fight!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Rogue's POV_

Great so tonight I would have to kiss the girl I love! I hate motion sickness! It was now 2:00 and Lucy, Gray, Rufus, Orga, Gajeel, and I were all shopping for fancy attire for tonight. I got a black tux, Gray got a navy blue tux, Gajeel, Rufus, and Orga got a black tug as well. Then came Lucy, she got a black dress that went flowing to the floor, the straps went off to the side of her shoulders. She got a pair of black high heels to go with her dress. "Well boys, what do you think?" She asked as she came out of the dressing room. I looked in awe as she twirled around in her dress. "You look beautiful." Gray said grabbing her hand. Wait, was In missing something? Are Gray and Lucy going to the dance together?

Well I still have to do the punishment.

_Lucy's POV_

After we had gone shopping I went back to my room to get ready with Rogue. "So you and Gray must be going to the dance?" Rogue asked. "Yeah, he asked me earlier." I replied. Rogue seemed sweet, I wonder if he does like anyone? Well we'll find out tonight.

As we walked into the hotel room I could feel eyes on me. "Sting?" I called to see if he was in the room. "What do you want?" Came a harsh voice. "Oh, just seeing if you were here." I said calmly looking over to him sitting in the corner. "Huh." Was all he said. I let a frown rise to my lips.

Why do I feel like this? Why do I want to go to the dance with Sting?

I scolded myself. I went to the bathroom to get dressed and do my makeup and hair. After putting on my black dress and high heels, I called on Cancer to do my hair. "Yes ebi?" Cancer asked. "Can you make my hair go good with this dress?" I asked. "Of course ebi." Within seconds my hair was in a completely new style. My hair had some hair left down and some in a ponytail with my bangs hanging down. "Thanks Cancer." I said as he vanished to the Celestial Spirit World.

I walked out of the bathroom wearing the black dress with a rose necklace and rose earrings that Gray got me. "How do I look?" I twirled around. Sting rolled his eyes, he was wearing a white tux and a pair of white dress shoes. "You look beautiful." Rogue said from the side of me. I looked over blushing. Rogue was wearing a black tux with black dress shoes, but the tie was missing. "Where's your tie Rogue?" I asked. "I don't… well, I don't really know how to tie one." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, well I can help you, I'm really good at it!" I smiled.

* * *

**Hey everyone! New Chapter! So I am really trying to confuse you guys on who Lucy is going to end up with. Leave a review letting me know if it's working!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY'S!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I grabbed Rogue's tie off one of the beds and began to wrap it around the collar of his shirt. I grabbed both ends of the tie and began to tie the tie. "Thank you." Rogue said as I finished up. "You're welcome." I said smiling. We stood there for a little before someone spoke up. "So, we should probably get going, Sting's already gone." I pointed out. Rogue looked over to where Sting was sitting before and saw that he was gone. "Oh yeah we should go." He agreed. We walked out of the room to see all the other couples waiting down the hall and Gray was standing at the end of a long line of guild members. "Hey Gray!" I called running down the hall to him. He was wearing his dark blue suit and was holding a small box. I jumped into Gray giving him a hug as he spun me around. After he set me down I had grabbed his hand and we all started walking down the hallway and into the huge ballroom in the hotel. "Oh, my mother of Mavis, it's huge!" I exclaimed. "Wow, this place really is big!" Gray said coming in behind me. Once everyone was in the ballroom, music began to play. "May I have this dance?" Gray asked putting his hand out with a slight bow. "You may." I replied taking his hand with a tint of blush on my face. Gray and I walked out to the dance floor and began to dance around gracefully. While we were dancing I looked around at the other couples dancing. Mira and Freed, Evergreen and Elfman, Erza and "Mystogan", Gajeel and Levy, Romeo and Wendy, and everyone else. The only people I didn't see dancing was Natsu, Sting, and Rogue. "Hey have you seen Natsu or Sting?" I asked Gray as we continued to dance. "No I haven't." Gray said. "Hmm, I wonder where they are?" I thought out loud. "Let's not worry about them right now." Gray said. "Okay, you're right." I replied.

**Meanwhile**

Natsu and Sting were sitting on opposite ends of the room with their bangs hanging in their eyes. "Hey, have you seen Natsu or Sting?" Both Sting and Natsu heard Lucy ask. "No I haven't." Gray replied. "Hmm, I wonder where they are?" Lucy said out loud. "Let's not worry about them right now." Came Gray's voice. "Grrrr." A small growl came from Natsu. "Okay, you're right." Lucy said. "Huh, of course." Sting whispered.

Rogue was sitting on the balcony just above the dance floor looking at the girl he had to kiss. What if it causes a fight? I know that he won't be okay with me kissing her. After all he has pretty much claimed her sense he already bit her. I don't think she knows yet. Rogue silently thought to himself.

* * *

**Hey everyone! How do you like this chapter? Cliff hanger, my favorite! Well, at least when I'm giving the cliff hanger! I have a new story coming up and I really like it so hopefully you will too!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

Gray and I danced around the room for a long time, not saying anything the whole time. Then Rogue came up to Gray and me. "Hi Rogue." I said. "Hi Lucy, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. "Sure." I said as he took my hand and pulled me into a different room. "So what did you…" I was cut off as Rogue pulled me in and kissed me.

_This again?_

I thought as Rogue quickly broke the kiss. "Sorry, I had to though." Rogue said quietly.

I said nothing all I could do was sit there silently. For a while that's the way it stayed. Then Rogue spoke up. "Well, we should probably get back to the dance." He began to walk out of the room. "So, you love me?" I asked just before he opened the door. He stopped for a minute. "I kissed you didn't I?" He said before continuing to the ball room.

I blushed a little and smiled. Then I heard the door open and looked to see who it was. "What was that ab… Did he kiss you!?" Gray asked seeing me blushing I looked away. "N-no." I stuttered. "I knew it he did!" Gray said as he turned and ran out of the room. "Oh great." I rolled my eyes and ran after Gray but I was too late he had grabbed Rogue by his suit jacket and was yelling at him. "Keep away from Lucy!" He yelled. "Gray knock it off!" I yelled at Gray. "Why!?" Gray asked as he turned to me. "Because, the whole point of this thing was to learn to get along and all that has been happening is fighting! The worst part is that it's my entire fault so would you stop it!" I yelled.

Gray looked surprised, and then he set Rogue down. "You're right we shouldn't be fighting, after all I did dare Rogue to so I guess I should have suspected it. Please don't think this is your fault." Gray said softly. "Thanks Gray." I said back.

Then Gray walked up till he was standing in front of me and gave me a hug. "Hey, I had a lot of fun tonight, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for leaving you but I need to get back to my room and get some rest." He informed me as I hugged him back. "It's okay." I said "I know you need some rest, sleep well." I said as I let go. Gray left the ball room and went to his hotel room.

"Sorry about that." Rogue said as he came up to me. "Don't worry about it. I smiled. "Hey do you know where Sting is?" I asked. "Um, he's over in the corner." Rogue informed me. "Okay thanks." I said walking off to the corner.

I walked up to Sting and the whole time he stared at the ground. "Hey Stingy-bee!" I said smiling and lifting Sting's chin. He looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. "What is it Blondie?" He asked. "I'm sorry about last night, will you dance with me?" I asked. Sting looked a little more relieved. "Well, since you begged." He said getting up and grabbing my hand. I giggled a little as we got on the dance floor.

We slow danced as we talked. "So, are you and that Ice guy a thing now?" Sting asked. "Gray? No he just asked me to the dance and I thought it would be nice to go with him." I said. "That's weird, it looked a lot like you two liked each other more than that." He said back. "Yeah I know, I have been kind of weird around him, I think that it had something to do with the other night." Sting looked at me confused. "I think that maybe when I was talking with him I was thinking of someone else." I said looking at him hoping he got my hint. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Of course he couldn't figure it out on his own.

"Look Sting, I think I was thinking of you when I did all that." I said looking down so I wouldn't blush. "So, you return my feelings?" He asked smirking. "Y-yes." I stuttered feeling guilty. "Lucy," Sting lifted my chin up to see my blushing face, "will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. My gaze lightened as I looked into Sting's eyes. "Yes." I replied.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So are you happy this is a Sticy? Or is it? You know how I like to make you think that this is gonna end with it being that one person. You never know though! Ge He!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


End file.
